


Same Time, Next Year

by LateStarter58



Series: Sarah's Smutty Notebook [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStarter58/pseuds/LateStarter58
Summary: When you wrote your letter to Santa, you didn't think anyone would actually read it...





	Same Time, Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a Secret Santa gift, and so it is in an unusual register for me, the second person. It's just a bit of seasonal nonsense really, but in the spirit of my Loki-visits-Midgard one shots.

It was just a bit of fun, that’s all: you joining in with your little nieces and nephews in the excitement of the season, nothing more. You had a real fire, so obviously they had to come to your place to send Santa their wishes. And – of course – you _had_ to do _your_ own list too. Just a bit of fun…

You scribbled something down, but only because the little ones insisted:

Money. Lots.

Diamonds. But mostly, please, please, PLEEZE SANTA! A tall, dark handsome stranger.

With a big cock.

 

You sniggered to yourself as you folded your note quickly and tucked it into the envelope.

‘Can we see, Aunty?’

‘Oh no,’ you said. ‘It has to be a secret or else Santa won’t read it. And then I wouldn’t get what I asked for!’

The four of you had gathered around the wood-burner and, taking the children’s letters, you tossed them all into the fire. Loud cheers filled the room as they went up in smoke.

‘Will Santa be able to read them, even though they’re burnt?’ The plaintive voice touched your heart.

‘Oh yes, sweetheart. He’s magic. He will know what you want, don’t worry about that.’

A flash of green in the window drew your attention, but when you looked all you saw was the frost-dusted vegetation of your garden. You shrugged and returned to your baby-sitting duties.

‘Right then. Who wants hot chocolate?’

 

Three weeks later it was Christmas morning and, as usual, you were all alone. You could have gone to your sister’s house last night, but you were still enjoying the novelty of having your own place. The family gathering would come soon enough, later on in the day. Even at your age, and even on your own, waking up on Christmas Day still felt a bit special. You had bought yourself a couple of little presents, and the ones your work colleagues had given you were waiting with them under the modest tree downstairs.

After a leisurely shower and a small breakfast – in anticipation of much over-indulgence to come – you finally made your way into the sunlit room where your gifts were ready to be unwrapped. As you opened the door the room felt oddly cool, considering the sunshine that was streaming in. You hadn’t lit the fire yet; that must be why. But then, as you swung the door fully open you saw him. Standing between the Christmas tree and the fireplace was, well, _a tall, dark, handsome stranger._ A muffled scream escaped your lips – you realised your hand was over your mouth.

‘Who are you?’ you finally managed. Your pulse was roaring in your ears; how did he get in? What does he want? Who the fuck is he?

The man smiled slowly; it was the sexiest thing you had ever seen, and suddenly you felt less scared. His attire was strange, old-fashioned: leather and wool and metal, in black, bright green and gold. It looked a bit like armour, perhaps. Whatever it was, he looked very out of place in your twenty-first-century sitting-room. Fancy-dress, maybe? Something about him seemed familiar. He chuckled; a low, rumbling sound that sent shivers through you; up your spine and down, into your core. He raised his arms as if to show himself off.

_‘I believe this is what you requested.’_

The voice. Oh my, the VOICE. Low, hoarse, sexy _AS FUCK_. You struggled to hang on to reality.

‘What do you mean, _requested_?’

_‘Tall, dark, handsome.’_ That smile again, in the pause, a little broader this time. _‘With a big cock.’_

Your hand was back over your mouth. _How the fuck did he know about that?_ _And what the…?_

_‘Ýou have no need to fear me, my dear. I am here in response to your wish, that is all.’_

You tried to pull yourself together. This isn’t a fairy tale, there is no such thing as magic or Santa Claus and _WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU_?

_‘I am Loki. Of Asgard.’_

You couldn’t help yourself. A sniggering laugh escaped from your mouth.

_Loki? Yeah, right._

But despite the scepticism your rational brain felt, you knew deep down he was telling the truth. After all, here he was, in your house, _in that get-up,_ on Christmas morning, and he knew what you had written in your note.

_A note which was immediately burned to ashes before another soul could read it._

You felt the urge to regain a degree of control of the situation, to try to understand how this had happened. ‘I thought your brother took you back to be punished.’

_‘That he did, my pet. Thor returned with me to Asgard and I was imprisoned. But that was then. Things change.’_

‘But why are you here?’

_’Because you wished it.’_

‘I don’t remember wishing for a dangerous alien.’ Now you were getting a little scared again, as more of your memory of what happened the year before last in New York returned. ‘You… you want to rule the planet.’ Your voice was wavering. He chuckled again; you realised that you were becoming aroused. It was unsettling, the mixture of fear and desire.

_‘Not any more, my dear. I was only interested in getting my birthright. Now that I have that, I simply amuse myself by visiting Midgard from time to time.’_ His smile broadened. ‘ _You asked for a gift, and I believe I meet all your criteria.’_

Once more he raised his arms to the sides, displaying himself. You looked; he was tall, it’s true. He was dark, in the sense that his hair was raven-black, long and shiny. The lights on the tree reflected off it, making him look magical. And handsome? The word does not do him justice. He was _beautiful._ A pale oval face, glittering green eyes, sharp cheekbones and a firm jaw. His thin lips were drawn into a smirk as he watched you assessing him.

_‘And as for your other specification? Well, you will see soon enough.’_

He took a step forward and caught your arms in his large, elegant hands. The power of him was alarming; you were unable to move. His smile was wider, his eyes a little wild as he stared into yours. You stared back, unable to do anything else. Your pulse was pounding in your ears, almost deafening, and you were no longer able to tell if you were terrified or overwhelmed with lust. Both, maybe? He smelled amazing, like a forest in winter: pine sap and frost. The fingers grasping your arms felt cool, even through your sweater, and Arctic air seemed to be rolling off him, as if he had just come in from the frozen world outside the window. You were glad of it; the heat being generated by his proximity to you was more than balancing out the chill.

One hand came off your arm and cold fingertips brushed the side of your face, from temple to jaw. You shuddered, but not because of the temperature. Oh no; the tingling that small gesture set off all through your body was unrelated to that. It was a feeling you recognised, although it had been a stranger lately; now it was back with a vengeance. You felt your legs trembling. This man – alien, ‘god’, whatever – was the sexiest thing you had even seen. The pads of his fingers stroked your neck and a moan escaped from your throat. The dark chuckle was back, rumbling out of his chest and through your body in turn, ratcheting up your desire for him.

He made a gesture with his other hand and suddenly you stood before him in just your underwear.

_‘Very lovely, my dear.’_

Goose pimples were rising up all over your body as he looked at you, his eyes darkening with lust. Another shiver ran through you, maybe because it was cool in the room. He waved his hand again and a roaring fire filled your wood-burner and a soft, cosy-looking fur rug appeared on the floor in front of it. Before you could fully absorb this new situation you were both lying on it, Loki next to you leaning on his elbow.

_‘You really are very enticing, my dear.’_

His voice was lower and more seductive than ever, and you realised he was now naked from the waist up. His marble torso could have been sculpted by Michelangelo, so smooth, unblemished and perfect was he. You felt the soft pelt under your bottom and as his eyes ran over you the fact that you were now completely naked did not surprise you at all. At this stage very little could.

_‘So lush, so warm and generous…’_ he murmured as he ran his fingers over your pale skin, the feather-light touches making you ache with desire. _‘…and so wanton.’_

You were moaning, you discovered. Every new sensation was making you desperate for him. You felt the moisture flowing, and he could smell it; you saw it in his face. You risked a look at his leather breeches and saw a massive bulge; it seems he was not lying when he said he was the answer to your wishes.

_‘Oh yes, my dear one.’_

Unable to wait any longer you reached for the fastening of his remaining clothing. It seemed to be laced up, but another wave from him and he was as bare as you, and you saw the truth of his assertion.

It was truly HUGE.

Leaning forward, you pressed your lips to the tip, not caring if this was what this dangerous, sexy creature wanted or not: such a cock demanded worship. You heard him hiss as you ran your tongue around and under the purple head then you sucked gently. It stretched your mouth, and you wondered of you would manage it all, being so out of practice.

_‘No need to worry, my pet. This is your gift, not mine. Now, lie back and allow me.’_

Not daring to argue, you relinquished your hold and did as he said. His lips were as cool as his hands, but his tongue was hot, making a delicious contrast on your own fevered skin. They brushed over your face until they reached your own, and the kiss made your head spin. You felt as if you were falling into an abyss, losing your hold on reality completely. His hand was squeezing your breast gently while your own hands were grasping for him, trying to anchor yourself in the real world. You managed to catch hold of that long black hair, tugging on it when you felt yourself falling again as you heard him growl into your mouth.

His lips began to descend, moving ever closer to where you needed him to touch you. His fingers got there first, making your hips buck and whimpers escape your mouth. He chuckled again, the sound morphing into a moan as his digits slid through your wetness. Suddenly you felt the chill of his breath on your sex and a much louder moan rose up as his lips closed over your swollen bud; it took a few moments for you to recognise that the sound came from you.

_‘Oh my pet, so wet, so ready for me…’_

After that you lost track of what happened for a while. The feel of his hot, hot tongue on you, his cooler lips sucking and his fingers inside, pumping; you were transported, if not to his planet then definitely off this one. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over you, and more than once you looked down in an effort to grasp the reality of it. This beautiful man, here, in your home, totally focused on nothing but you. His eyes sparkled as they met yours. He knew how good you were feeling.

Eventually he relented, letting you drift back to solid ground as he slid into place at your side. He smelled so wonderful, like nothing you had come across before: herbs and trees and Northern skies. You could have sworn you caught a glimpse of the Aurora Borealis on the ceiling, just out of the corner of your eye, shimmering like oil in a puddle. That voice again, soft and seductive into your ear:

_‘I believe you ordered a big cock?’_

You looked down to where you could feel it pressing against your hip. You definitely wanted to experience that before he left to return to his spaceship or whatever it was that brought him to you.

‘That would be very nice, Loki, yes. Thank you.’

You are, after all, very well brought-up.

He laughed fully this time, and before you had time to appreciate how handsome and happy he looked at that moment he was hovering over you. Your eyes met and you gave the merest of nods, and he slid into your welcoming warmth. He felt warm too, inside you, but so thick and long he seemed to be stretching you forever. When at last he was fully-sheathed you both grunted in satisfaction; you wanted him to stay there and never leave. Everything about it felt so good, so right. He filled you so fully; he smelt so wonderful; he looked so beautiful you wanted to cry.

_‘You are so soft, so welcoming, my pet. I like the way you feel around me. It is most pleasurable.’_

Before you had a chance to respond to this oddly formal compliment, he grasped your thighs and began to withdraw slowly, tantalisingly, almost all the way, then thrusting back in. You stifled a scream; it felt incredible.  His lips settled on your nipple, the firm sucking and grazing of teeth adding to the extreme pleasure you were experiencing. Your clitoris, already sensitive from his earlier ministrations, throbbed with every stroke. Just when you thought it couldn’t get any better, he shifted position slightly and began to graze your g-spot. The feeling was unlike any other. A deep, boiling sensation began to build in your belly. You begged him not to stop. A wicked smile broke across his pale face.

_‘I have no intention of ceasing until you are so sated you will be incapable of walking for some hours.’_

His thrusts increased in speed and power and still that feeling built inside you. His lips settled on your neck and sucked hard until it almost hurt, and this final factor was what made your orgasm break over you like a tsunami. You may have screamed; you couldn’t remember afterwards, only that you forgot everything except the feeling of his beautiful cock inside you and his hands and mouth caressing and his deep, low voice murmuring your name as you came apart around him.

The room went grey, then disappeared entirely. You came back what felt like hours later to find yourself in the arms of a pale, cool god, his lips against your temple. Despite his icy temperature, you felt warm and snug against him on the deep fur of the rug. You reached up and stroked his cheek. He smiled serenely. It occurred to you that you must write to Santa every year in future.

_‘Was that what you dreamed of, my dear?’_

‘No Loki. Nobody could ever imagine such passion. It has to be experienced to be believed.’

_‘I am afraid I may have ruined you for mortal men. It has been said to me that once you have been fucked by a god, little else can compare.’_

Now it was your turn to laugh; one day like this a year would be enough for you. It was infinitely better than the awful fumbling and disappointing sex you had put up with for years.

‘Will you ever come here again?’

_‘Just write your letter and I’ll see what I can do.’_

You must have fallen asleep because the next thing you remember was waking up in front of the fire. The clock told you that, incredibly, only two hours had passed since you entered the room. There was no sign of Loki, and for a few minutes you wondered if it had indeed been a dream. Then you focused on what your body was telling you: there was wet warmth between your legs; a pleasant aching tiredness in your back and hips; but the real evidence, the thing that made you sure you hadn’t hallucinated the whole thing was the rug. And the sprig of pine lying next to your head. You smiled and whispered something so softly that no other soul would hear.

‘Same time, next year.’


End file.
